villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Battletide
The Battletide is a living embodiment of war and destruction that inhabited the universe of Marvel UK (which was a UK-based subdivision of Marvel which no longer exists) - their main enemies were Death's Head, Killpower and Wolverine. History The Battletide sprang from the final conflict of the mythical Demonwars in pre-history. It was the distillation of bloodlust and carnage, containing within its form demons who fell in combat. Hunting for the souls of the fallen to sustain itself, its appetite drew it towards many battles making them far, far bloodier by its presence. It sensed such a conflict coming on Colosseum and headed towards the desolate planetoid. Termagaira, the former Warlord of the demon host, had been split into two separate beings and separated from the Battletide. As Termagent and Megaira they had manipulated events on Colosseum to bring the Battletide to them. In the distant past, the Battletide threatened the homeworld of the beings who would become known as the Temploids. The Temploids, then fierce warriors, launched a warship to destroy the Tide. The Battletide consumed the ship and then obliterated the Temploid's homeworld, leaving just a small number of survivors, who formed the Knights of the Tempered Brotherhood. On Colosseum, warriors from across the multiverse had come to participate in the Games, the greatest bloodsport of them all. Attendance was at record levels, as this cycle the Games were to be to the death, and live omniversal link-ups would provide trillions of viewers with coverage of the events. Termagent had collected heroes and villains from Earth and other lower worlds to participate in the Games, including Dark Angel, Death's Head, Hercules, Killpower, Psylocke, Sabretooth and Wolverine. They had been fitted with inhibitor collars and paired with a partner. Day one was the elimination round, and while Earths heroes survived, it was not an easy ride. The tag team of Wolverine and Sabretooth had attempted to rebel only for the inhibitor collars to boost their adrenaline and aggression levels, turning them into enraged beasts who had attacked Death's Head and Killpower. Psylocke and Hercules had fought the avian tag team, while Dark Angel and her strong but silent partner, Smith, had battled in the oasis sector of the arena-plex. While there Dark Angel was contacted by the Tempered Brotherhood, aka the Temploids. At the end of the day, the contestants all gathered in the pleasure drome of the gladiators village to recreate, where Dark Angel gathered the heroes to meet with the Temploids, who warned them of the threat of the Battletide. It appeared that the Battletide would be able to flood the omniverse with violence through the seventeen point six trillion sentient beings watching the Games via the omniversal transmitter. The following day the heroes gathered in sector X245 where they made a play for the cameras. Killpower had deactivated their inhibitor collars, and Sabretooth was mind-controlled by Psylocke. When they removed the collars and broke free, Termagent ordered for them to be killed and made to like it was part of the Games. The heroes were almost at the tower when Termagent and his troops attacked, but as the two factions faced off against each other, the Battletide arrived. The world of Colosseum shook as the Battletide washed over it, flowing through Termagent and Megaira and breaking through into the spectator's area wreaking havoc. The crowds were driven into a mindless berserker rage as their adrenaline levels rose, but Dark Angel and Psylocke worked together to create a mystic shield in the heroes minds to protect them from the Battletide's effects. However, the Battletide had a different effect on Termagent and Megaira: their memories were restored and they became reunited as Termagaira, warlord of the demon host. The Temploids appeared to warn the heroes of this turn of events and, reinforcing their psychic barriers, helped them get to the tower to stop Termagaira, who was headed there to draw the Battletide onto himself. Death's Head, Killpower and one of the Temploids made it through the crowds, leaving the other heroes behind. Noticing Termagaira atop the tower, with the Battletide swirling around him, Killpower shot the tower out from under him. Deaths Head and Killpower fought the demon, and it plunged to its death, impaled on a segment of the tower. The demon entity left its physical body to be re-absorbed by the Battletide. Realizing the Battletide would now pull the planet apart and consume them all, the badly damaged Temploid asked Killpower to fuse its remains into Deaths Heads systems, combining the Temploids techno-mystical power with Death's heads multiple wills in an attempt to turn back the Battletide. The remaining heroes made it through the crowds only to watch as Death's Head acted as a super-conductor, drawing the energies of the Battletide into himself causing a massive implosion which tore his body apart. Killpower subsequently rebuilt Death's Head, who was extremely grateful, until he saw the large pile of leftover parts that Killpower hadn't been sure where to put. When Death's Head form was destroyed, the mind of Bezial, one of those who had been absorbed by Death's Head in the past, escaped. Bezial fled into the Battletide. There it found and possessed the body of Termagaira, and was able to use the demon-lord's power to harness the entire Battletide. The Battletide, now possessing conscious awareness, again left the Dread Citadel. It returned to the cosmos, acting as a predator, deliberately choosing rich, life-bearing worlds to prey on. Earth became its next target. The Temploids sensed the return of the Battletide and gathered Killpower and Death's Head (and his ally, Tuck) to oppose the Tide. The Battletide sent one of its demons to possess the Hulk and transported him aboard the Temploids ships, where he neither slaughtered the Temploids and their allies, until defeated by their combined power. The Temploids sent one of their own to accompany Death's Head and Killpower to the Dread Citadel to hopefully destroy the Battletide at its heart. The Temploid accompanying them was destroyed by demons, but they were joined by Gabriel, another Temploid who had gone into exile. With Gabriel's aid, they fought their way into the Dread Citadel, to confront Bezial/Termagaira. Bezial revealed that he planned to use the Battletide to consume Earth, after which it would be so powerful that he could then take the entire cosmos. During a savage battle, Death's Head managed to use his cranial syphon to again steal Bezial's personality, trapping it within himself again. Termagaira's mindless form collapsed, and without any conscious control, the Battletide returned to the Dark Citadel. From there it returned to its continuous trek around the periphery of the galaxy. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Demon Category:Symbolic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Multi-Beings Category:Force of Nature Category:Mongers